


Of Wandless Magic and Wands

by Shibani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Every wizard has some moments which he loves to cherish for his entire lifetime. These are Newt Scamander and his family’s encounters with his magic.





	Of Wandless Magic and Wands

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. The first paragraph is kind of inspired from Neville Longbottom’s first display of magic. Also, writers of many fanfictions have chosen to name Newt-Tina’s son as “Leo” and until J.K.Rowling reveals thename she has chosen for the child, I’d like to believe that Newt and Tina’s son is named “Leo”.   
> A few parts are inspired by Harry Potter books, Pottermore and Harry Potter Wikia. A quote is copied from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

It had been two hours since the Scamanders were blessed with a healthy baby boy and the couple didn’t expect him to show any sign of magic, this early. But unknown to Mrs. Scamander, her baby had managed to increase the temperature by a few degrees of the cold ward of St. Mungos to keep her warm. At Hogwarts, the Quill of Acceptance sprang to life to life but the Book of Admittance wouldn’t open and hence, a phenomenal display of magic went unrecorded.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Newt Scamander was seven years old and had not shown any signs of magic, yet. Though the couple didn’t believe in blood purity and that Squibs were filth, it pained the couple to see Newt become upset when Theseus would levitate his toys and manage to fly a small broom. 

One day, after seeing Newt upset, Mrs. Scamander decided that Newt should see watch how muggles manage their lives without magic. They entered the muggle London and Newt was so fascinated to see the muggle automobiles and buildings that he almost forgot how Theseus had levitated him three feet above the ground an hour ago. Mrs. Scamander smiled at her son and the two walked to an ice cream shop where Newt showed his first sign of magic.

As they neared the shop, Newt saw a black kitten walk past him, and something about the kitten made his little heart bleed. He pulled his hand out of his mother’s grip and ran behind the kitten. Mrs. Scamander found her son sitting outside a shop, tending to the kitten’s broken leg. Before she could blink, Newt mended the leg by simply touching it and then managed to levitate some fish from a shop nearby. The child was so intrigued by the feline that he didn’t realize that he had magicked it to heal and provided it some food.

At Hogwarts, the Quill of Acceptance sprang to life, again and this the Book of Admittance opened. Newt Scamander was chosen to be a part of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Scamander had passed on his disregard to rules to his younger son. He never reprimanded his sons for using magic or wand at home knowing that the ministry will be unable to tell who performed the magic and rely on him to enforce the boys’ obedience within their walls. So when Newt had managed to use Theseus’ wand and build a snowman out of thin air, he praised and encouraged his nine-year-old son, only to be scolded by his wife and elder son.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hello, Mr. Scamander” Eleven-year-old Newt had blinked at the elderly Mr. Ollivander, his green-grey eyes going wide. Mumbling a greeting, he looked down. Mr. Ollivander studied him for a few seconds. His father ushered him to extend his right hand for Mr. Ollivander to measure him from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. 

He left the tape to measure between Newt’s nostrils and searched through one of the shelves and removed a box.

“Cherry, Unicorn Hair, Twelve inches. Wands containing unicorn hair are most difficult to turn to dark arts and Cherry wood wands have lethal power, whatever be the wand core.” He explained as he handed Newt the wand.

Newt, knowing that the wand chooses the wizard, felt no connection with the wand and gave it a wave only to shatter a glass vase to pieces. Mr. Ollivander walked to another shelf, mumbling to himself.

“Dragon heartstring, mahogany, eleven and a half inches, mahogany is excellent for Transfiguration” The wand caused the papers around to tear into pieces.  
“Willow, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches,” He handed Newt the wand as soon as he had kept the previous wand in the box only to make the candle burst into flames.

The two Scamanders spent about two hours, but none of the wands favored Newt. Newt had almost started to believe that he was non-magical, but Mr. Scamander reminded Newt of the snowman and the kitten and encouraged Newt to try another one. 

The wand was strange and Mr. Ollivander looked excited to present it to him. It had a pearling effect and the tip was a piece of ash. When Newt picked it, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. Mr. Scamander smiled at him and Newt swished the wand. Blue sparks flew out of the wand, almost taking the form of a fairy before disappearing in thin air. 

“We can expect a lot of powerful things for you, Mr. Scamander.” Mr. Ollivander smiled at him and his father paid him.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Newt and Tina Scamander nee Goldstein watched in amazement as Pickett was stroking their son, Leo’s head with its twig-like fingers and Dougal was patting his tummy. But what amazed them more were the pictures of magical animals on the wall seemed to have come to life and running around on the walls, just like magical portraits. Their three-month son was gurgling happily in the cradle, happy to have the beasts’ attention. Tina rested her head on her husband’s shoulder as she watched the mooncalves on the wall look at Leo, wide-eyed and express their excitement by performing a dance for the baby. 

At Hogwarts, the Quill of Acceptance wrote Leo Scamander’s name in the Book of Admittance.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a kudos/comment. 😊


End file.
